Réponse à la lune d'argent
by OokamiTulipe
Summary: Ichigo et Byakuya sont en couples depuis quelques temps et se cachent aux grands publics. Une nuit où la lune les regardent, ils décident d'officialiser et cela sans se douter qu'un mariage et déjà entrain d'être préparer, que vont-ils donc faire ? De plus il semblerait que le Roi des Âmes est aussi des choses à avouer...


_**Chapitre 1 : Chapitre 0 : Le secret d'une sœur.**_

Auteur : OokamiTulipe.

Genre : Romance, shonen-ai.

Couple : [Kuchiki Byakuya x Kurosaki Ichigo].

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

Anime/Manga : Bleach.

Note 1 : Il se peut qu'il y est beaucoup de fautes d'orthographes et je m'en excuse... Je n'ai jamais été douée pour les "ce/se" ou la grammaire en général. Désolé !

Note 2 : Cette histoire ce passe après l'Arc de la Guerre Sanglante Millénaire et peut donc contenir du spoil ! Si vous n'êtes pas à jour sur les scans je vous déconseille de lire cette histoire.

Note 3 : Les phrases en Italique sont les pensés des personnages et les phrases en gras avec des chiffres signifie qu'ils sont dans le vocabulaire à la fin.

 _Chapitre 1 : Chapitre 0 : Le secret d'une sœur._

Dans une chambre sombre se trouvait une jeune fille souriante et qui tenait un parchemin dans ses mains.

-Enfin ! J'ai enfin le document qui va faire que Nii-sama va m'épouser ! J'aurai galéré pour le faire et lui donner de la vieillesse mais maintenant ces idiots du clan vont devoir forcé Nii-sama à m'épouser et je vais ainsi pouvoir réussir à le faire tomber amoureux de moi. Oui, ce plan est parfait !

Après avoir terminé de parler la fille rigola telle une possédée.

-Bon ! Il faut que j'aille donner ce document à ces vieux idiots...

Rukia, car c'était elle se leva et sorti doucement de sa chambre sans faire le moindre bruit. Elle passa devant la chambre d'Ichigo Kurosaki qui était venu pour des vacances et aussi devant la chambre de son frère dont on pouvait attendre de drôles de bruits comme par exemple des bruits de gémissements à peine audible.

-Je sais pas ce que fait Nii-sama mais il ne faut surtout pas qu'il me voit ici ! Aller, la chambre du vieu n'est plus bien loin.

Pendant que la jeune Kuchiki marcha vers la chambre de celui qui gérer le conseil, les gémissements s'intensifièrent dans la chambre du chef de clan.

-Byakuya-sama...Byakuya...Sama

-Eh bien, il faut que se soit dans ce genre de situation que tu me montres du respect, hein, Ichigo ?

-Oui...Accélérez s'il vous plaît Byakuya-sama...

A peine les paroles du jeune roux sorti, qu'il senti son amant accélérer ses coups de butoir, les envoyant tout les deux au septième ciel.

-Byakuya, tu es vraiment un dieu...

-Il n'y a pas à dire, tu m'excites bien plus dès que tu me montres du respect Ichigo. Murmura le noble en serrant tendrement sa fraise dans ses bras.

-Sa te dirait de prendre une douche et d'aller dans le jardin ? J'ai envie de regarder la lune avec toi à mes côtés. Chuchota Ichigo en l'embrassant doucement.

-Tu deviens romantique à ce que je vois...Très bien allons-y.

Après une rapide douche, le couple alla dans le jardin. L'endroit était magnifique, des cerisiers sous lesquelles on pouvait se reposer et méditer, des camélias et même un lac au bord duquel poussaient des lotus blancs. Il y avait aussi une source d'eau chaude cachée par des rochers.

-Cet endroit est vraiment magnifique.

-Merci. On va s'allonger ?

-Avec plaisir.

-Cet endroit est relaxant...Ichigo...Je voulais savoir...Est-ce que tu voudrais qu'on officialise ?

-Ce serait bien mais pourquoi tu me le demande si soudainement ?

-Le conseil ne cesse de mettre la pression pour que j'épouse une nouvelle femme hors je n'en ai pas vraiment envie...Je veux passer la fin de ma vie à tes côtés et non aux côtés d'une femme que je n'aimerai jamais comme toi.

-Je suis vraiment touché par tes paroles Byakuya. Cela ne me dérange pas, tu peux le faire sans que cela ne me dérange...En faite je suis plutôt content que tu le fasses...

-Ah oui ? Et pourquoi donc ?

-Car au moins Rukia arrêtera de te tourner autour...

-Ma sœur ?

-Tu n'a jamais remarqué qu'elle éprouvée des sentiments amoureux vis-à-vis de toi ?

-Non...Mais ne t'en fais pas...Je ne sortirai jamais avec elle...Elle ne représente rien à mes yeux de ce côté-là.

-Merci de me rassurer Byakuya. Murmura Ichigo en baillant doucement et en se calant mieux contre le torse de son amour.

-On devrait retourner dans ma chambre pour dormir ma lune.

-D'accord. Chuchota Ichigo à son chéri.

Le couple se leva donc et rentra dans la chambre pour dormir ensemble. Le lendemain matin Byakuya se leva et réveilla sa lune tendrement à coup de bisou dans le cou.

-Hum...Bonjour Bya...

-Bonjour ma lune...Tu as bien dormi ?

-J'ai très bien dormi mon ange. Bon je suppose qu'on devrait aller manger ?

-Oui sinon Rukia risque de se poser des questions.

-Alors allons-y.

Après ses paroles le jeune roux se leva et s'habilla sous l'œil de son magnifique noble.

-Je pense que je vais faire en sorte qu'on officialise très rapidement, comme ça plus personne ne te tournera autour et tu seras enfin à moi.

-Tu es vraiment possessif Bya...C'est l'une des premières choses qui m'a attiré car si tu es possessif je suis sûr que tu ne me jetteras pas lâchement et que tu ne m'humiliera pas devant tout le monde.

-Je ne ferai jamais ça Ichi. Murmura Byakuya en l'embrassant tendrement.

-J'espère...Je ne pourrai jamais m'en remettre si tu viendrais à m'abandonner et à épouser quelqu'un...

-Tu es adorable. On y va ? On risque vraiment d'être en retard. En plus on a une réunion ce matin à dix heures.

-On ?

-Tu n'avais pas écouté le Commandant ? Il t'a demandé de venir lors de la prochaine réunion avec les vices-capitaines.

-J'étais trop absorbé par toi pour l'écouté...Les vices-capitaines ? Ce n'est pas censé être uniquement les capitaines dans ces réunions ?

-En temps normal, oui, mais on dirait qu'il souhaite nous révéler certaines choses...C'est peut-être lié à toi...Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être anxieux vis-à-vis de ça.

-Ne t'en fais pas, sa se passera bien. Bon, allons manger, j'ai faim ! Dit Ichigo en lui fessant un clin d'œil et en tirant la langue.

Après un langoureux baiser, le couple alla dans le salon pour le petit-déjeuner, là-bas ils eurent le plus gros choc de leurs vies.

''Références'' :

Les références écrites ci-dessous sont des références qui ne sont concernent pas Bleach, par conséquence je ne les mets pas dans le ''Vocabulaire'', merci de votre compréhension.

Inséparable : J'ai mis une petite référence à ''Inséparable'', la fic à trois volets par AngelScythe. C'est une fiction sur Kingdom Hearts pour ceux qui sont intéressé. La référence étant ''Ma lune'' vu que c'est ainsi que Axel nomme ( en partie ) Saïx dans cette fiction.

Les liens qui nous unissent : Une fiction crée par Tifanny91 se basant sur le manga Bleach. Il s'agit d'un Byakuya x Ichigo. La référence étant ''L'endroit était magnifique, des cerisiers sous lesquelles on pouvait se reposer et méditer, des camélias et même un lac au bord duquel poussaient des lotus blancs'', je l'ai modifié un peu à ma sauce, j'espère que tu m'en voudras pas Tifanny.

 _Note de l'auteur :_

Chapitre extrêmement court mais qui pose déjà les bases de cette fic qui je pense ne fera pas beaucoup de chapitres. Pour ceux et celles qui me suivent sur mes autres fics, elles reprendront d'ici peu, surtout que je peux compter sur Tifanny91 pour me réveiller !

J'espère néanmoins que ce chapitre vous aura plus malgré le fait qu'il soit court. Je vous dis à la prochaine !


End file.
